orienfandomcom-20200214-history
Druell Wildhair
'Race: '''Halfling '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''3'02" '''Weight: '''Heavier than she looks... '''Age: '''28 '''Affiliations: '''Quite a Character (Guild, also an 'informal guild' IC) Physical Description The first thing often noticed about Druell is her smell. She stinks of salty sewer-water, with varying hints of kobold or trog, depending on what she's been doing recently, but mostly of sewer. Her boots are normally encrusted with something that could possibly be mud, but probably isn't. Her armour, clothing, and weapons, all look rather worn but are well-cared for. Her rings are grubby and the bottom of her cloak is usually dirty. Finally, almost as though to complete her dischevelled appearance, her dark purple-slate hair sticks up at all angles. She carries her life on her back, keeping her pack light and tightly packed. Except for the few items she leaves in her (small) bank account, Dru carries all her weapons on her. Most are carefully arranged on her back along with her quiver. She does wear a short-sword at her hip and has a dagger strapped to each leg. Depending on the weather, her favoured cloak (a plain, dark grey-blue) is either wrapped to the outside of her pack or slung over her shoulders. If she is travelling in the wilds, Druell generally wears it underneath the pack and weapons. Common Knowledge The most readily available knowledge about Druell is that she favours the Wayward Lobster as her preferred tavern, and has befriended the Spirit Binder, Brother Tanglewood, there. She is also known about the harbour, mostly to various guards who have run into her, as "that mad halfling mot livin' in the sewers" or "that fool ranger who likes kobbers". However, Dru tends to keep to herself and doesn't seek fame nor glory, nor does she approve of bragging. Despite her reputation for liking kobolds, she also greatly dislikes gangs and criminals, so often readily assists the guards with problems of that sort. History ''Short version: Born and raised in Khorvaire. Has spent most of her time as a ranger in swamps. Had a ranger partner, an elf named Kedri, who died two years ago in the swamps. She left to track down his family and tell them, then found herself aimless. One thing has led to another, and she took a ship to Xen'Drik. A run-in with a dragon later, she is now in Stormreach, adjusting to living in a city (and spending as much time outside as possible). ''Long version: ''Parents were both native-born of the Talenta Plains, but before Druell was born they immigrated to a small village just over the Endworld Mountains, in what would be the frontier nation of Q'Barra. They took up farming in company with other halflings, all refugees from the wars tearing across their ancestral land. Druell was born to them after many years of trying to have a child. She had minimal education, leaving school at the age of 10 to help on the small, struggling farm. She learned to hunt at a young age as well, often going into the woods by the age of 5 with a sling and rocks to get creatures for the stew pot. But Druell would never be content to be a farmer, despite her parents, and at the age of 16 could no longer ignore her wanderlust. Her parents wisely feared to let a young halfling girl wander the wilds of Q'Barra alone and so made her promise to become a ranger - or at least, travel with one. Of course, she ended up becoming a ranger and travelling north to the Torva River and following it downstream. Eventually she and her mentor parted ways and she travelled on her for some time, before meeting an elf ranger, specializing in Deepwoods Sniping, named Kedri. She and Kedri were friends and partners for many years, up until the last year of the war. She and Kedri were in the Basurra Swamp when Kedri was killed by particularly poisonous spiders. Druell escaped with her life, Kedri's body, and a scar slashed across her face. She buried Kedri in a peat bog, travelled a great distance to tell his family of his death, and then found herself at loose end. Having heard stories about the continent Xen'Drik, and reluctant to return to the Basurra Swamp she had called home, Druell decided to take ship to Xen'Drik. A run-in with a dragon, a rather odd halfling rogue and his mates, and a snowy tropical island later... she has found herself in Stormreach. This is the first city of any size that Druell has stayed in for more than a day. Category:Character